I Need You
by My.Eternal.Sonnet
Summary: She's cool, she's rebellious and she doesn't need friends. Then she meets him. He's calm, a boy-next-door and friends are his life. They aren't what each other's looking for. AU. Troypay.
1. Trailer

**Title: **I Need You  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Troypay  
**Plot: **She's cool, she's rebellious and she doesn't need friends. Then she meets him. He's calm, a boy-next-door and friends are his life. They aren't what each other's looking for. AU.  
**A/N: **I know Troy and Sharpay are already different but I just wanted to add more differences. Ie; Sharpay's into singing/dancing but in the partying/clubbing way and Troy's more of a goody/goody but the personalities are the same.

x-x-x-x

**She was never a fan of friends; they were troublesome**

_Shows Sharpay waking up with some guy and a girl looking at them, disgusted_

"I thought you were my friend!"

"I don't need friends."

_Shows Sharpay walking out of the guy's room and down the stairs_

"Everyone needs friends, to have their back, to be loved, to have fun!"

"Friends are only good when one's in trouble. So I'll give you a call when I need to use you..."

_Shows Sharpay leaving the other girl behind_

**He lived for his friends; he would do anything for them**

_Shows Troy hanging out at McDonalds with his friends, having fun_

"I'm so glad I have friends like you guys."

"Yeah and we're lucky to be friends with Troy the Basketball Boy."

_Shows them playing basketball_

"Man, that dude is such a loner... Why don't some people have friends?"

"Beats me."

_Shows Troy shooting a basket_

**She was the IT girl at clubs and popular with the guys**

_Shows Sharpay strutting her way pass the dance floor to get some drinks_

"You look amazing, Shar!"

"Of course, I do."

_Shows Sharpay talking to some guy_

"I'm pregnant and it's yours'."

"Are you sure... What should I do?"

"Give me money... Y'know for abortion."

_Shows Sharpay treating a 'friend' at the club_

"Wow, where'd you get that? Modelling again?"

"You can say that..."

**He was the IT boy at school and popular with the girls**

_Shows Troy high-fiving everyone as he passed them to his locker_

"Yo, Troy, what's up, dude?"

"Y'know, nothing much, as usual."

_Shows Troy flirting with some girls_

"I'm not looking for a girl-friend yet..."

"Aw, why not?"

"I'm waiting for the 'one'!"

_Shows Troy talking to a friend at the cafe_

"Are you ever going to get a girl-friend, Troy?"

"I'm waiting..."

**What happens when two people for different worlds collide?**

_Shows Troy lost and shows Sharpay bumping into him as she exits the club_

_Shows them both reaching for Sharpay's purse_

"Sorry..."

"You better be, pretty-boy!"

_Shows Sharpay taking off with purse in hand_

_Shows Troy talking to some guy outside the club_

"Who was that?"

"The blonde? That's Sharpay - Everyone knows that..."

"Everyone knows that, huh?"

**He was fasinated by her; he's never met anyone like her**

_Shows Troy in a club talking to some girls as he was drinking_

"So, Sharpay, what could you tell me about her?"

"Well, the guy I'm with right says she's good in bed..."

"Yeah, she slept with every guy here but no one has been able to tie her down... Y'know, become her boo..."

**She was interested by his pretty blue eyes; somewhat girly**

_Shows Sharpay drinking with her 'friend' again_

"When you left last night, some cute guy was asking about you?"

"Really?"

"He had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen..."

**But were they too different?**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy meeting again, this time during the day as Troy headed for school_

"You're the pretty boy from the club!"

"You're Sharpay! Wait, you go to school here?"

"Nah, I got expelled, so here I am, at East High!"

"Hey, where are you going, classes are that way?"

"I'm going to meet up with some guys, toodles, pretty-boy."

"It's Troy, by the way..."

"Whatever."

_Shows Sharpay walking out of the school entrance, to her car and driving off_

**For anyone to accept why he liked her?**

_Shows Troy talking to his friends at their lunch table_

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"Oh, you mean Sharpay. Yeah, she's a bad girl - She came to Science, mouthed off to the teacher and then left..."

"And never came back..."

"I think she's interesting..."

"WHAT!?"

**For anyone to accept why she liked him?**

_Shows Sharpay talking to her 'friend' at the club, drinking_

"So, how's blue-eyed boy?"

"He's a preppy..."

"Oh, how gross - Totally, not your type..."

"He's actually quite interesting..."

"Huh?"

**Instead of flirting with her, he decided to be her friend instead**

_Shows Troy seeing Sharpay at her locker_

"Hey, Sharpay!"

"What the hell do you want, Roy?"

"It's Troy, actually. I just wanted to see if you needed any help with getting to know people - friends?"

"I don't need friends, Boy... Friends are only good when used..."

_Shows Sharpay leaving him once again_

"It's Troy..."

**One person didn't like that**

_Shows Gabriella yelling at Sharpay_

"You don't deserve his friendship! He's too special for someone like you!"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Wha..."

"Psh, I don't need his friendship; friends are only for using... You can have him all you want, ugly."

_Shows Sharpay strutting away, leaving everyone stunned_

**Her Boy-Toys didn't like him**

_Shows Troy being thrown out of a club_

"Leave Sharpay alone! She doesn't go with preppy boys like you..."

"I just want to be her friend; everyone needs friends..."

"That's what they all say, buddy."

_Shows Troy walking in the rain, without anything to protect him_

**Did she like him as much as he liked her?**

_Shows Troy getting beat up by a gang of guys_

"Hey, leave him alone!"

"Sharpay! We thought he was bothering you at the club!"

"Yeah, he was but that doesn't allow you to beat up m-m-my f-friend..."

_Shows Sharpay helping Troy up and walking him to her car_

"Thanks..."

"No problem, Troy."

"Hey, you called me 'Troy' and called me your friend..."

"Well, you keep stalking me, I had to know your name - Yeah, I guess I did... weird."

"Sorry... I was just fasinated by you - You're different Sharpay, real different."

"It's a gift, I know!"

**Maybe it's fate that two people so different can actually be friends or more**

_Shows Troy screaming in the rain at Sharpay_

"I'm the guy for you, Sharpay Evans, you just need to realize that!"

"Oh sure, you say that now but just like everyone else, you'll leave!"

"Because you keep pushing everyone away but I'm staying and I'll stalk all I want, until you admit that I'm right for you!"

**Staring**

_Shows Sharpay living her life and Troy living his_

**Ashley Tisdale**

"Why the hell do I need friends when I can lean on myself all the time...?"

**Zac Efron**

"I'm waiting for the one! The one that my eyes will follow until the day we die..."

**Brenda Song**

"Hey, look, it's blue-eyed-preppy-boy, again!"

**Vanessa Hudgens**

"You can't make someone fall in love with you..."

**I Need You**

Coming to Fanfiction Soon...

x-x-x-x

_My new story. It's really loosely based on Dear Friends, a Japanese movie. Well, only the whole clubbing and Sharpay's no friends things. After that, everything is from my head. To clear things up, the girl in the first part is NOT the girl Brenda plays. Sharpay really only had two so-called friends but one stays by her side, knowing Sharpay's rule though. _

_Yeah, Troy seems like a complete stalker. But that's just the Trailer. Troy is more open to feelings and Sharpay isn't. But Troy's isn't too OOC only when it comes to learning about Sharpay... Where he comes from, there are no party girls or skippers. LOL. He's a boy-next-door. _

_Review and sorry for errors._

_-Lexi _


	2. Chapter 1: The Way I Roll

**I Need You**

**Chapter One**

**The Way I Roll**

-

-

-

-

The window was slightly open that morning. It blew the green and yellow striped curtains, flashing a bit of sunlight in every few seconds. The light hit two figures in bed, both covered by slate sheets, a boy and a girl. The alarm clock was ringing but neither of them bothered to shut it off. They were still sleeping - and school was going to start soon. The room obviously belonged to the boy, with the dark painted walls, messy clothes on the floor and the pin-up posters plastered on the walls.

_BAM_

The door swung open, revealing a girl, pretty, with long auburn hair, petite in size and green angry eyes. She bent down and picked up a pillow from the floor and she swung it at them. It woke them up.

"Mimi told me you were here," the girl spat, mostly to the blonde girl waking up startled. "Told me you called up," she flashed a look at the brunette male, his hazel eyes had no guilt in them, just like the blonde. "Him and that you decided to give him a chance and see if he's as good as I say he is... Well, is he, Sharpay? Is Kyle as good as I say he is?" The girl tapped her shopped on the wooden floor quickly, expecting a good reason.

Sharpay giggled and buried her face into the pillow. She then lifted her face so she could speak clearly. "No... I don't know why you keep bragging on how good he is," she said, getting out of bed, revealing that she was at least wearing a bright pink bra and lime green thongs.

The girl grabbed Sharpay's arm. "Because I love him!"

Sharpay pulled back her arm and gave the girl a wicked smile. "Kim, if he loved you, he wouldn't have been so willing to, right?" This time she was asking Kyle, the cheating boyfriend.

Kyle shrugged and laid his head back into his hands and smiled at Kim. "Oh, Kim, don't be like that," Kyle replied, waving off Kim's angry expression. "Everyone keeps saying that Sharpay was a goddess in bed, I wanted to see if it was true." He shut his eyes, like he was remembering the night and opened them. "And she was. You could learn a thing or two from her."

"See," Sharpay said, budding in, revealing she was already dressed. She waved good-bye to them and walked out of Kyle's room but before she could go far, like the stairs, Kim stopped her.

"I thought you were my friend," she cried, pointing at shaky finger at Sharpay who didn't look phased.

She took a few steps down the stairs, holding the banister. "I don't need friends." Then she continued most of the way down.

"Everyone needs friends, to have their back, to be loved, to have fun!"

The blonde merely laughed at the statement. She didn't believe any of it. "Friends are only good when one's in trouble," she said, looking up at Kim and making the phone sign with her hand. "So, I'll give you a call when I need to use you." She walked to the door and held the knob but before leaving she added something else, "Because friends are only meant to be used." A cold tone was present in her voice when she said this and her brown eyes seemed to darken - almost to black.

_BAM_

She shut the door loudly. It was an early school day morning but she wasn't good to school that day. Sharpay crossed the street in front of Kyle's house and walked to the nearest bus stop. Her idiot parents took away her car keys, twice. Once for receiving too many speeding tickets and the second for stealing her car back. This time they sold it.

_But I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

Sharpay flipped open her pink Razor cell-phone. On the screen the name _Mimi_ was popping up and it was a text message. Mimi was sort of like a friend, more like a clubbing-drinking buddy. Sharpay never confided deep secrets to her. Mimi was just sort of there and one reason Sharpay liked her was because Mimi never called Sharpay a friend or even mentioned that word around her.

_Yo yo Yo!  
Morning, Shar!  
What up?  
How was Kyle?  
Was he as good as Kimmie kept saying he was?  
MSG back soon and C Ya at the club!  
- Masha_

The blonde giggled at the new nick-name, Mimi or Madelyn Shannon Mao, had named herself. Actually 'Masha', was quite unique. Maybe it'll catch on since people have been calling her 'Mimi' ever since Sharpay met her two faithful years ago. She quickly replied back and stepped onto the bus, heading for the McDonalds' near the the club she _lives_ in during the night.

_Yo, 2 you 2.  
Kyle was boring - BORING  
Kimberly-Ann is turned-on 'cuz she thinks she's in love...  
I'm heading to MD's, care to join moi?  
I know you're not going to school, anyways...  
-Pay_

Even if Masha or Mimi texts back, she'll check later, she hates riding the bus, filled with people, who might read their messaged because they are hating their lives at the moment. She neatly tucked back her cell-phone into her Coach bag and pulled out her pink iPod Nano. As she was placing each ear-phone into her ear, Sharpay caught the eye of some middle aged lady, glaring down at her; she returned by rolling her brown eyes.

_ W__hen I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene _

The bus took a tight turn, sending people to bump into each other and causing one girl to almost fall over. The woman who glared at Sharpay caught her. The girl, with long brunette locks, wavy, a heart-shaped faced and big round eyes coughed loudly for a bit before saying thank-you. The woman looked over at Sharpay, who was in her own little world and tapped her on the shoulder.

The blonde sighed and pulled out her left ear-phone. "What, " she hissed.

The woman was taken back and pointed at the Latina girl. "She's sick, can you let her sit down? You look like you can handle standing up for a bit..."

"No," Sharpay replied quickly, slightly, cutting the lady off by mere nano-seconds. "Not my problem she's sick and can't find a seat..."

The lady was disgusted and gave the other girl an apologetic look. The girl waved it off but threw Sharpay an evil look. The blonde shrugged and continued to listen to her song. People shouldn't be so nice to strangers who can't repay back. It's a waste of time. Similar to having friends.

She doesn't need them.

x-x-x-x

A roaring sound came from inside the hood of an old pick-up truck. Everyone watched, as if they were waiting for the person of the truck to come out and show his/her face. Once the truck found a parking space, close to the school's entrance, the driver opened the door quite hard and slammed it with an angry force. The driver, revealed to be a boy with copper-brown hair and cerulean eyes, threw his bag over his shoulders and ran up to the steps of the school. He was met with many greetings; he returned all even though he was grumpy that morning.

When inside, the first thing he did was head to his locker where all his friends should be.

"Troy!" a boy, with a large 'fro on his head, greeted as Troy came around the corner.

Troy waved and smiled weakly. "Hi Chad, Jason, Zeke," he replied, naming each one of his friends who were by his locker.

"How was your date with Gabriella last night?" Chad inquired, leaning against one locker. "Did you kiss her good-night? Do you finally have a girl-friend?"

"Dude," Jason said. "Even if Troy didn't get Gabriella as his girl-friend maybe it's a sign that he's gay!"

Troy threw his friend a look before anyone could laugh. "I'm not gay," Troy declined Jason's _awesome _idea while getting out some books for first period. "And no, Chad, Gabriella is not my girl-friend... She's not the one." He left, heading for his class.

Sadly, they caught up with them. "What's with the attitude, Troy?" Chad asked, resting a hand on Troy's shoulders.

He pushed it off. "All Gabriella did was giggle-"

"Maybe she thinks you're funny," Zeke suggested kindly.

"Oh really?" Troy raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Is, 'do you want some bread rolls?' funny?"

Jason suddenly began to laugh loudly. None of them could tell if it was acting or he was really laughing. If he was, he's an idiot. "Oh wait, that's not funny, dude," he said, finally coming to his senses. Troy groaned and began walking faster, hoping to lose them.

"Okay, what else happened?" Zeke asked. He knows Troy very well, not as well as Chad but good enough to know there was more to the story-er, date.

"She kept staring at me," Troy answered, recalling the date and how uncomfortable he was. "It was cute for the first thirty seconds, then it became seriously annoying," he shook his head, getting the image out of his mind. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the trio as they almost bumped into him. "And he kept trying to hold my hand!" Troy showed his hand in a pulling-back motion. "I had to keep my hands on my lap..."

"So, she likes you," Chad said.

"Well, I don't like her that much," he added. "Then she sneezed on me... Highlight of my life," Troy brought his hand to his cheek as if he was cleaning some snot of his face.

Zeke turned to Chad who looked at Jason who took out some note-book and checked something off. "Gabriella is now off the list," Jason said as he began to count the other names on the list. "Woah, four girls gone in two weeks, Troy."

"Dude, ladies see you as a gentleman - the ideal dude but if you keep turning down girls, they might think you're a player-" Chad got cut off by Zeke.

"Yeah but Troy keeps telling them that he's sorry and he's looking for the one." As the two began to have a discussion about Troy's love life and Jason watching them with depth in his eyes, Troy ran his hands through his copper locks and sighed.

He didn't know why they were so interested. Not everyone, at the age of seven-teen has had their first girl-friend yet. Did they? Troy wanted to be like his parents, who met each other and knew that they were soul-mates. He wanted to be like them in every way. Troy's dad didn't have many girl-friends, maybe only three, including Troy's mom and his mom only had his dad. And he definitely didn't want to be like Chad who had close to twenty girl-friends already.

"I just don't understand why someone as popular as him, doesn't have a girl-friend yet!" Chad concluded the conversation he had with Zeke.

"Hi Troy," a few cheerleaders cooed, giggling in a very girly manner.

Troy gave them a simple gesture, "ladies."

"See," Chad said, pointing to the two girls as they passed by, still giggling. "Girls are head-over-heels in love with you..."

"I'm saving myself," Troy replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Plus, my friends are more important at the moment."

"Aw," the three let out accidently.

"Told you," Jason sang in a whisper to Chad.

Troy figured what he meant by that comment. "I'm not GAY!"

x-x-x-x

As Troy began to walk to the caf. he was stalked by some obsessed freshmen. Even though he found them annoying, he couldn't be a jerk so he gave them a casual wave and sweet smile. He liked having the attention but not when he was avoiding a certain brunette girl who offered Troy the chance to sit with her and her friends during lunch. Being the gentleman that he is, he accepted but that was before the date happened.

"Hey Troy," a blonde cheerleader greeted him.

Troy smiled back. She was just a friend of his, girl-friend of one of his team-mate on the basketball team. "Hi, Macy."

She abruptly asked him a question. "Are you ever going to get a girl-friend, Troy?"

"I'm waiting..." Troy said in an irritated voice.

Macy laughed and brushed her blonde hair away from her eyes. "Oh yeah, Gabriella said she'll be sitting at one of the tables near the windows - that she'll be there waiting for you with her math-science buddies."

"Their not nerds, Macy!" he called out as she walked on ahead. She waved and went on to sit with the cheerleaders and jocks. He sighed, shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. He wasn't hungry at the moment, so he took a quick turn and made his way to his locker. Maybe he can enjoy his lunch inside his darn old truck.

As he walked passed students, he kept his eyes glued to his basketball shoes.

"Yo, Troy!" He recognized the voice and turned around to see a team-mate. "What's up, dude?" They both exchanged high-fives.

"Y'know, nothing much, as usual," he replied, blandly. He started back on his track to his locker.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat lunch? I heard Montez was waiting for you."

Troy groaned. "Yeah, I'll be in later... Oh and Josh, Macy is already there."

Troy loved his friends but sometimes they could be darn annoying and nosy. If Gabriella was waiting for him, so what? She could wait and hopefully get the message that he isn't interested in her. She'd be a great candidate for a friend, once her romantic feelings ceases to exist but not a girl-friend for Troy. Don't get him wrong, Troy's ready for a girl-friend, ready since he was fifteen; he just hadn't been able to find the 'one'.

"Troooy." He jerked his head towards the sound. Why does it have to be her?

"Gabriella, hi."

Gabriella pointed back to the caf. "Didn't you get the message? I told all your friends to meet me by my lunch table..."

Better be truthful, she'll eventually find out. Gabriella's not stupid. "Uh, yeah but I was just heading to my locker - for my lunch. I took it out of my bad this morning."

"Great, I'll accompany you then!"

Troy decided it was best to tell her now. Giving people false hope wasn't a good thing to do. Chad thought it was. "Listen, Gabriella," Troy started, holding onto the girl's shoulders and looking in her eyes. He took a breath in and let it out, swiftly. "I really only see you as a friend-"

A flicker of pain could be seen in Gabriella's brown eyes but it was too fast. She blinked and looked down, followed by a giggle. "Me too!"

"Really!?" Troy was shocked. He put his hand over his mouth, covering part of his expression and lost part of his balance. Then he began to think about the previous night. "Wait, then what about the staring all night, last night and when you tried to grab my hand and you kept laughing at everything - And I know I'm not a funny guy!"

She bit her lower lip. "Well, the whole staring was so I can see there's a connection between us," Gabriella started off, explaining her constant staring on their first and last date. "Which I did not see - The hand hold was so I could feel a spark, which I didn't also didn't feel and the laughing was to fuel your confidence." She grinned as she finished her speech.

"Oh!" Troy accepted the answer and was very pleased with it. Then something hit him. "What do you mean 'fuel my confidence'?"

"Don't guys like it when girls laugh at what they say?"

"Yeah but what I said wasn't funny - I asking you what you wanted to eat, how was your mom and question that had no pun intended!"

"I'll see you around then," Gabriella said, heading back to her lunch. Troy gave her a sincere smile and wave before she turned her back on him. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as did a tear from her eye. She wiped it away harshly, hoping no one would see. She stopped walking and gave a small look behind her back, looking at Troy as he turned the corner. She huffed and blew hair from her face.

_How can I not be the 'one'? Everyone keeps saying that we have great chemistry ever since that musical. And now he dumped me - sort of._

_What is his ideal girl? _

x-x-x-x

Sharpay leaned against the store wall in front of McDs'. She was waiting for Mimi to arrive from her house, about half a city away and another 'friend' she had. Today was a very special day for her because she was about to get a huge amount of money, hopefully. A loud engine caught her ear, she looked to her right and saw a tall man, hooded, on a bright red motorcycle pull up into the drive-way.

"Hey," Sharpay called once his helmet got off, revealing long, jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. He nodded his head. "I need to talk to you."

He walked over to her, helmet under his arm. "About what?"

She casually looked away, arms crossed. "I'm pregnant." The first two words didn't phase the man. "And it's yours'." That's when she glared at him - straight into his green eyes as if she was reading his mind.

He held a hand up, as if he was defending himself before taking two stumbling steps back. He was new around town and didn't know that Sharpay fooled around with many guys. For a while, he thought he thought he was the only one she was sleeping with. Obviously, he believed her. "Are you sure?" It came out and she nodded reassuring him. "What should I do?"

The blonde inspected her red long nails, cleaning the dirt from under. She hated that. "Give me money... Y'know for abortion."

"Woah!" A hand ran through his long black locks as he sighed and wiped sweat that was starting to form on his forehead. "Doesn't your parents have insurance? I don't have any at the place I work at!"

"Excuse me! I don't want my parents to know!"

"Hello! You need parent consent when you file for abortion!"

Sharpay laughed, not in a good way. She patted him lightly on his shoulder. "I know a place that doesn't need parent consent, Jay."

Jay grimaced. "How much?"

"How much do you make in a month?"

"About five hundred."

"Thank you, then!"

Jay rolled his eyes and then handed her his helmet. "Here, come with me to the bank to withdraw." The two walked back to his motorcycle. Jay decided to ride helmet-less for the ride. He started up and Sharpay wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling into his back. She loved it when her plans work. She got free money and no one ever knew how she got it, they all thought she was still modeling.

Her life was very secretive. No one she clubbed with, except Mimi, knew where she went to school, if she went to school, how old she was and etc. The blonde didn't trust people with secrets. Occasionally, some things would slip out when she's partying with Mimi and sometimes Kim but they hardly remembered. If they did, like Mimi knew a few things, they never let it out because being accepted by the most popular girl of the night scene was an honour.

Sharpay was the Queen of Night.

x-x-x-x

Mimi tapped her multi-coloured neon nails against the glass table top. She was inspecting the person in front of her. "Sharpay Evans, describe your ideal dude?"

"Why?" Sharpay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon, that's not asking about your life!" argued the asian teen. "That's merely asking for your opinion!" Mimi continued to urge the answer out of her partying buddy. "Fine, I'll go first," Mimi gave up once she saw Sharpay give her a lifeless, uninterested look. "He has to be HOT, with short black hair, spiked and ear piercings and a little tattoo wouldn't hurt!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." The blonde thought for a second. "No blue eyes, that's for sure." When Mimi was going to ask 'why', Sharpay gave her a stern look to stop and so she kept speaking. "They are overrated. Green eyes like Jay wouldn't be so bad..." Jay was very good-looking but he wasn't that good in bed. Also, she wasn't attracted to him - she just wanted to test them out. She crossed her legs and her fingers began to play with each other as she spoke. "I hate brunettes, so a definite no-no to them - they keep trying to make blondes, like moi, seem stupid!" She was heated up now. "Am I?!"

"NO!" Mimi shouted, taken off guard by the sudden question. Her stool almost tipped over because of her sudden jump while she was still sitting on her seat.

"So just as long as they aren't some blue eyed-brunette pretty boy, all's good," Sharpay concluded.

Masha raised a finger up in the air randomly. "How about talent? Like you like singing, do you want him to be able to sing too?"

"No and no sports either!"

"But jocks are hot," Masha whined.

Sharpay vigorously shook her head, blonde hair swishing around. "Yeah but they are so typical. Y'know the typical american boy-next-door who has a girl-next-door-girl-friend and has a billion cheerleaders crushing on him!"

"Good thing!" Mimi or Masha decided to change the conversation. "I spoke to Kimmie-pie after she found out about your fling with Kyle.."

"And?"

Mimi laughed and made a kissy-face. "Their still together. They were having sex when I texted her..."

"Gross," she said, sticking out her tongue, as if she tasted something awful. "I slept with a guy who slept with Kimberly-Ann."

Mimi made the same sour expression. "Disgusting."

"Want a drink?" Sharpay offered, pulling out the wad of cash she got from Jay that day.

Masha's brown eyes went wide and she turned white. "Wow, where'd you get that? Modeling again?"

Her eyes shifted. "You can say that..."

This was Sharpay's life. Wake-up in some bed, maybe hers' or not, get money only sometimes, hang out somewhere for a while, even hang out at school for a couple of minutes and treat Mimi to some drinks or have Mimi treat her. That was her life.

And she loved it.

-

-

-

-

_An update, Yahoo! My first chapter, looking into the lives of Sharpay and Troy. Hopefully you don't mind the errors all that much - too lazy to fix 'em. I will maybe tomorrow or next weekend. They didn't meet yet but maybe they will in the near future... (like next chapter.) _

_The first song used was from Camp Rock. I think it's the one Tess sang with Mitchie, Ella and Peggy at the campfire party thing. I wasn't paying attention when she was singing that much because my lazy mother wanted me to wash the dogs, eck. Camp Rock was OK, I guess, the plot wasn't that great but who wouldn't mind seeing the Jo Bros. BTW, my little sister went to their concert here in TO. She said it was amazing and people loved her 'I LOVE NICK' outfit. _

_The second song was the new single of the Pussycat Dolls, When I Grow Up. I thought it really fit Sharpay, well, Sharpay in the movies on how she wants to be famous, especially that part of the chorus. It's a nice song - at first while I was driving around, wasting gas, hehe, I heard the song play, I was eh and the second, third and etc time around, I thought it was cool. _

_Review and Thanks - BTW Kim is portrayed by an actress like Mimi, I forgot her name though. And if your a tennis fan yes, Mimi's other nick-name is Sharapova's but trust me, my friend's name is Misha, sometimes I call her Masha 'cuz she hates it. Oh yeah, Nadal beat Federer during the Wimbledon Finals. Either way, I could care-less, they aren't my players, hehe. _

-_Lexi_


End file.
